A Passionate Betrayal
by queenlovett
Summary: We all know the ending for the Barber and Baker, but what if we weren't told everything? If what we know isn't the whole story, but a fragmented version? This is the real story of a tragic pair known as the Fleet Street demons.  Will be Sweenett later
1. Chapter 1 A Common Phrase

_A Passionate Betrayal_

_Summary: We all know the ending for the Barber, his wife, and the Baker, but what if we weren't told everything? What if what we know isn't the whole story, but a fragmented version? This, my friends, is the real story of a tragic pair known as the demons of Fleet Street._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd, I am merely a lover of the story and like to play with the characters. If you want to talk to the creative geniuses behind this wonderful piece, go find Steven Sondheim, Christopher Bond, and Tim Burton.**

_**Chapter One: A Common Phrase**_

"You lied to me."

As Nellie Lovett looked into the flaming eyes of her beloved Sweeney Todd, she thought about all the times that phrase had influenced the courses of their lives.

"I didn't lie; I just never told you the whole story. I wanted ta protect you."

"Protect me? You call letting this happen, protecting me?" Sweeney swung his arm in a gesture to indicate the dead body of a formerly beautiful woman laying dead on the floor.

"I- "

"Lucy is dead and I don't know if I'll ever see Johanna again!"

"But Mista T—

"This is all your fault!"

He suddenly drew out his razor, already stained with the lifeblood of Judge Turpin.

"Please! You have to let me explain! There are things you need to know!"

"Like what?"

"Like the real reason Lucy took the poison!"

"You've already told me Lucy poisoned herself because of what the judge did to her. Don't you dare try to drag her into this!"

"But you don't know the real reason why she did what she did. I didn't tell you everything, so that you'd be spared from the truth."

"And what truth is that? What else could have possibly persuaded my wife to poison herself?"

"Not a what, a who. There's a girl-"

"And what's so important about her?"

"She's your daughter!"

Sweeney was taken aback by this. Surely by now Johanna should be far away by now with the sailor boy, Anthony.

"But Johanna-"

" It's not Johanna, you had another daughter. One you never really knew. Jus' put the razor down, love. I'll take you ta her."

Sweeney hesitantly put his razor back into its resting place in his belt. He was eager, in Sweeney terms, to meet this girl and to see if Mrs. Lovett was actually telling the truth.

"What about the boy?"

"I told him ta go buy some more gin, he'll be gone for hours. No need ta worry about him."

By this point Sweeney was slowly starting to approach Mrs. Lovett. He backed her up against the wall of the bake house and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Take me to her. But if you lie to me one more time," he squeezed her throat threateningly, "You'll regret the day you were born."

Struggling to inhale, Mrs. Lovett gasped out, "I swear Mista Todd! I'm telling you the truth! Just let me go and I'll show you where she is. Please! I promise you!"

The baker drew in a breath of relief when he took his hands off her. Still gasping in air, she realized something.

"Mista T., before I take you to her, don't you think we should get rid of the evidence?"

Sweeney looked at the bodies of the Judge and Beadle, lying broken on the stone floor.

"Burn them," he said, turning to the body of his beloved Lucy.

"What about her?"

He bent down and lifted the corpse into his arms and started up the stairs.

"I'll take care of her."

She heaved a sigh of relief as she started to drag Bamford's bloated body to the oven.

"At least it ain't me lying on the ground yet."

Some time later, Nellie had finally managed to get rid of the two deceased men. She leaned against the wall breathing hard, as she processed everything that had happened that night. When she thought about how close she came to dying, tears started to well up in her eyes. Then, she realized the truth that she had denied Sweeney all those many years. She slid down the wall, finally letting the tear flow, weeping for them all. All her past sorrows came forward, but Nellie knew the pain that she was feeling would not, could not compare to that of the Barber's.

Nellie didn't know how long she had sat there, but the next thing she became aware of was the loud creaking of the heavy bake house door. Sweeney's heavy boot steps resounded throughout the room. But for Nellie's quiet sniffles and the fire in the oven, it was deathly silent.

"Get up!"

Nellie shot up off the floor, scrambling to her skirts in order. Her heart was pounding out a furious, fast-paced beat at the sudden reappearance of him.

"Ah! Mista Todd, you gave me a fright! I didn't expect you back so soon.

"Come here!"

She rushed forward at the growled command, dallying was not on the agenda for tonight. As she made her way to him, she caught a glimpse of something metallic on the ground. It was Sweeney razor! She reckoned that when he bent down to pick up Lucy, that it must have fallen off his belt. Ignoring the forgotten razor for now, lest Sweeney notice, she focused her attention back to the man in front of her.

"I want to see her," he said quietly.

"Alright, I'll take you ta see her tonight."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but he had already turned and started back up the stairs. While his back was turned towards her, Nellie dashed over to the fallen razor and stashed it in the bodice of her gown. She knew she might need it later.

_A/N: Alright, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Constructive criticism is much appreciated; this is my first fanfic, so I need your help to improve. This is un-betaed, so if you find any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me. I have no idea how long this might be or when I might be able to update. I'm currently in some heavy classes, (Curse you Anatomy and Physiology II!) so updates may be sporadic. Stay with me please and I hope to hear from you!_


	2. Chapter 2 A Chilling Truth

_A/N: Hey guys! I just want to thank you for the reviews and alerts that I have received; they mean a lot to me. Before we begin, I'd just like to say that I began this story to try to understand Nellie's true motives and to figure out what would drive her so insane that she would think up her ingenious plan. We are told why Sweeney goes crazy, same with Lucy. But what would make this compassionate woman cast out a crazed woman into the streets? For some reason, I don't quite think pining for unrequited love did it. There had to be something else. So, along came this story. I'd just like to warn you that there will be some OC deaths and probably a higher rating in the future. However, I can promise you that you will like the ending. I hope that you will continue to enjoy this story._

_Also, I apologize for it being so short, but I'm about to drop a bombshell._

_Hope this is a nice Halloween treat. _

_Queenlovett_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd or anything relating to it. I only own the plot and OCs. **_

**Chapter Two: A Chilling Truth**

It seemed like they had been walking for hours. The chill of the London air was a welcome change from the stifling heat of the bake house. The silence of the night did nothing to ease Nellie's nerves, however. Sweeney would not be prepared for the knowledge she needed to share. The only comfort that she had was the bloodied razor nestled next to her rapidly beating heart.

Sweeney was deathly quiet as he followed his accomplice. Only one thought continued to torment him. The realization that his beloved Lucy had not told him about another child that they had created, tortured him relentlessly.

Nellie started to wonder if Sweeney was even aware of his surroundings. It seemed that the closer they got to her place, the gloomier it became. The clouds, Nellie thought, looked like they were trying to choke the moon. The clacking of her shoes echoed into the eerie, empty night. A shiver went done her spine when she realized she _was almost there_. Nellie did not think that coming to visit her would be so hard. Before she had even become aware of it, they had taken the final steps and had arrived.

"Mista Todd, we're here."

Sweeney had expected a door, but all he saw was nothing. The fog was so invasive, he was having a difficult time understanding exactly what he was looking at.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?"

"She's there." Nellie extended her arm and pointed to the ground in front of him.

He followed her arm with his eyes and rested upon a rectangular shape. He looked closer, and he suddenly comprehended that he was staring at a tombstone.

**Here Lies**

**Elizabeth Barker**

**Beloved Daughter, Rest Peacefully**

Sweeney sank to his knees. His one hope for a family utterly crushed.

"What happened?" His words were so soft, she struggled to hear them.

"It's a rather long story, love."

"I most know why. I must know how."

"The why is something we can only guess at, I can't answer that. I know how, but it would shatter everything you thought you knew into pieces."

"Please…"

That word from those lips was Nellie's undoing. Even though he would not be able to cope with it, she would tell him. Just for that one word, she would tell him.

"It was Lucy, Lucy killed little Elizabeth."

There was silence as he struggled with those words.

"No! My Lucy would never kill her own child! Let alone any child for that matter! You're lying to me!"

"Sweeney, I'm not lying! I would never lie about this." She paused for a second. "You're right. _Your_ Lucy wouldn't dream of harming anyone, especially not a child. But Lucy was out of her mind with grief and poison. Your Lucy was _gone_."

"But her own daughter-"

"It wasn't her daughter! Look at the dates Sweeney!"

He inspected the tombstone further, as if it could tell him why everything had gone so terribly, horribly wrong.

**Here Lies**

**Elizabeth Barker**

**Beloved Daughter, Rest Peacefully**

**July 9****th**** 1845- September 1****st**** 1850**

It was true; the dates confirmed to Sweeney that she was not lying about that. In 1845, he had yet to meet his Lucy. But if she wasn't Lucy and his daughter then, Sweeney wondered, who did she belong to?

"She was our daughter, Sweeney, ours!"

_A/N: I hope I didn't lose any readers after that. Everything will be explained as we take a journey to the past in a few chapters. I hope you will review and tell me what you think._

_Happy Halloween!_


	3. Chapter 3 Remembered Trauma

_A/N: I'd like to thank you for wanting to read this story after the last chapter. I'd like to specifically thank the people who took the time to review my story, their reviews were absolutely lovely and much needed. They know who they are. I'd love to hear from more of you. I have still yet to obtain a beta, so I apologize for mistakes. After this we'll be taking a trip to the past. I'd like to warn you that there will be mentions of some more OC deaths. I'd like to explain my reasons for so many deaths. I personally believe that in order to be so insane, some serious trauma had to happen to both of them. Also, in order to get to any romance between the two of them, all of their barriers and façades have to be torn down. It may be brutal, but it's necessary. So, if it seems like all I ever write about is death, there is a reason. I can guarantee, without a penny's charge, that you will not be disappointed by the ending._

_Now, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd, or any of the other characters. If I did, I would have changed the ending. **

_**Chapter Three: Remembered Trauma**_

"What? How?"

Sweeney turned around in shock to gaze at Mrs. Lovett's tear-stained face.

"You don't remember do you?"

Sweeney's face was filled with confusion, shock, and apprehension.

"I was a fool for thinking you would, Sweeney." By this point, she was bent over, openly sobbing. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair had completely and utterly escaped its confines. "I was an absolute fool to think that you would remember our time together. How could you? You still worship the ground she walked on. Even though she's really been gone for 16 years! You can't stand to let anything in, for fear of forgetting her!"

"I…" He stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do or how to deal with his landlady's grief. He only knew how to deal with his own, and even then he could no t handle that kind of pain very well. He then realized that he had been thrust into the position of awkward witness to her grief and pain. He had been juxtaposed into Mrs. Lovett's role. He was just beginning to finally understand what she went through when she tried to soothe and comfort him. It was not a welcome thought.

He once again felt that vulnerable piece of Barker rise up to the fore. He was as helpless as he was that day on the docks, when he was to be sent to Botany Bay. Benjamin's last act was to vow on that day that he would never again give into the urge to be like that, no matter what happened to him. And now, after every thing he went through, it was trying to come up again. This was not something he wanted. This feeling was something he wanted to tear out of himself, for how weak it made him. This feeling was not welcome, either.

It was too much for Sweeney. Everything she had told him, it was all swirling around in his head. His head was pounding and his heart was racing. The pale man started to fall into that deep pit into which so many get lost in and are never seen again, the pit of denial.

"This can't be true! No! You're lying to me…"

He gave an agonized screamed and reached for his razor; only discover that it was gone. Anger and confusion merged into one as he noticed its absence.

"Looking for this, Sweeney?" Unnoticed by him, she had taken the bloody razor out of her bodice and held it up to the moonlight, where it gleamed like the sad angel of death it represented.

"Give that back!"

No! I'm not taking any chances that you'll try to kill me just because I've said something you don't want to hear." She stashed it back to it's resting place.

Sweeney narrowed his eyes in anger. "You're right. I was going to kill you because I am amazed at the depth that you are willing to sink to in order to spare your pathetic life. Your lies are ridiculous! I would never touch you, you filthy whore!"

Nellie's tears started flowing again. "You really think so lowly of me that you would call me such a name and believe that I would lie about me own flesh and blood? Something that is so painful such as that, and I'd make it up?" She was silent for a while. "I'm not lying. I can promise you that."

She paused, and then gave out a sad little laugh. "You knew her, actually. Our daughter and you never even cared enough to open your eyes and really see her. My precious little girl, my angel, and you forgot her. Do you even remember her? Or is the daughter of your landlady not even memorable? Can you remember her, Sweeney? Or is the memory of Johanna and Lucy still too strong?"

Sweeney was growing angrier by the minute.

"Can you remember that sweet little girl that used to help me in my shop? The girl that used to play with that boy, Danny, up in your shop? Do you remember the little girl that you and Lucy would look after, before you had your little Johanna?"

It was like a key unlocking a long forgotten door. Slowly, an image started to form in his mind's eye. The picture was hazy, but it was steadily becoming clearer as he focused harder. His anger was quickly evaporating as the image revealed itself to him.

It was a small girl, no more than three or four. She was skinny and as pale as Mrs. Lovett, with reddish brown curls and big brown eyes. But her face, there was something very familiar about it. It reminded him of someone, a woman that he was sure meant a great deal to him once. But Sweeney could not remember who that lady was.

"I named her after your mother. You know, she looked just like her sometimes."

"My… mother!" he exclaimed. Sweeney was horrified that he could have forgotten her face. He was also haunted by the fact that he had not noticed the similarities between the two faces back then.

"Can you still not remember her?"

"No, I-" A lump formed in his throat. He felt guilty for everything that he had said to her, it was an odd feeling. "I remember her, now. But how did it happen? I don't recall us ever…"

Nellie felt like she had been punched in the stomach. It made her angry and depressed that would forget _that_.

"How could I expect you to remember something that happened nearly 23 years ago? All that has ever mattered to you is your precious, virtuous Lucy. Everyone and everything that was important to you, no long even existed once Saint Lucy," she sneered at the name, "entered your life."

The baker's impassioned speech had roused the barber's anger. But before he could even get out a snarl of rage, Mrs. Lovett started in on him once more.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all? How about the house you grew up in? Can you tell me who your best friend was when you were a child?"

In truth, Sweeney could not clearly recall any of this, everything was very cloudy. His brows furrowed as he thought harder about what she telling him.

He paused for a while and then, "I don't really…"

"I know you don't," she spat. Nellie felt like she would have an easier time and better luck at pulling teeth than pulling his memories back from wherever they got lost. She decided to just go ahead and tell him. "You grew up in a nice house because your family was quite well off. Your best friend was a mutt named Victor. Coming back ta you now?"

It was like she was trying to stab him with her taunts, trying to stir up memories. She decided to dig the knife in deeper and twist it.

"Do you- no, can you even recall the person who was with you the night your parents died?"

At the mention of his parent's deaths, sadness overtook his eyes. He vaguely remembered that horrible night. And yet, he could not place either a name or a face to this person.

Mrs. Lovett knew that his silence meant that he did not know the answer.

"Do you need a hint? You grew up with her. She was the cook's daughter."

She could practically see the wheels turning in his mind, trying to churn out an answer. Suddenly, recognition flashed upon his face.

"Oh God! It was you, little Eleanor Johnson!" Everything was rushing back to him. "You were the one that stayed with me the night of the carriage accident. I thought nothing would be the same, I thought I'd never be happy again. That's when you…"

"Go on love. You know now don't you? You know what happened that night."

"That's when you kissed me," he finished silently. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that.

"Yes, Sweeney, that was the night it all started."

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 4 will be up next Wed. Please review and tell me what you think. If I get more I might just post it Monday. I'd love to hear from you!_


	4. Chapter 4 Gin and Truce

_A/N: I've had over 250 hits! Like I promised, here's another chapter. Sorry it's so late coming. I have to rely on school computers in between my classes. We'll be jumping to the past in the next chapter, a good chunk of the story happened there. Thank you for the reviews. I would love to hear from more of you, your reviews are what's keeping me going. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, the next one will be longer._

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Sweeney Todd, I'd not be stuck in where I am, so, no, I do not own.**

_**Chapter Four: Gin and Truce**_

Nellie wrapped her arms around herself, "I think we better be getting back soon. I'm also thinking some gin is in order if I'm going to finish telling you this story." She looked exhausted and as if her body was ready to drop at any moment. The baker turned around and started to leave the cemetery.

No foot steps followed her.

"Are you coming with me or not? Don't you want to know the whole story?"

"Sweeney looked at the final resting place of his daughter once more, and then slowly stated to follow Mrs. Lovett as she made her way down the streets. It was odd, before the revelation, he was numb and deaf to everything. But now, every sound and every movement in t5he shadows, made him aware of the life that he had so stupidly ignored. He had cast life aside so ignorantly, as if it meant nothing and had no value at all. It was unfair that he would live and live like _this_, while his daughter had the life ripped away from her. It furthered his personal belief that fate was a very cruel mistress indeed. He was startled out of his musings on death and life when Mrs. Lovett stopped abruptly at the door to her shop.

"Sweeney?"

"Yes, Mrs…" he cleared his throat, "Yes Eleanor?" He had decided that the least he could do to earn her trust back was to call her by her actual name for once.

Nellie was stunned at the sound of her name falling from his lips. She thought that she would never again hear him call her that, it was totally unexpected. She had to take a breath to steady herself and calm her nerves before turning around to face him. It looked like she was trying to gather her courage up to speak to him.

"What…" She looked up into his eyes, and clutched at the doorframe. "What happened isn't something that is going to be easy to get through." She put her hand on the doorknob, getting ready to escape him if the need arose. "Do you give me your word that you won't do anything rash?" Her voice got softer and she squeaked out, almost as if she were afraid of the answer, "You won't try to hurt or kill me?"

He looked at her then. For the first time since returning to London a different, more sinister man, he _really_ looked at her. He could finally see the sadness and vulnerability that shone through in her chocolate eyes. Her whole demeanor was forlorn. She looked like a puppy just waiting there for his beloved master to kick him, to punish him unjustly. He could not believe that he was so absorbed with his vendetta that he could not see her pain. He realized that she, the mother of his first child, had suffered just as much, if not more than he. The death of a child was more than enough to rival what he had gone through.

"I promise."

She stood there, not quite believing that he had so readily assured her with a solemn vow. "Alright then," she said hesitatingly as she opened the door and went inside. "I'll go get the gin."

Sweeney watched her as she went about searching for the gin. Finally, after what seemed like hours of fruitless and nervous hunting, she spotted the last two bottles. They were hidden at the very top of one of the shelves.

"Ah!" She then set forth looking for two clean glasses, but gave up as she noticed that she still had dishwashing to be done. "Ah well, I suppose that one bottle for each of us then." The baker put the bottles down onto the table of a booth and plopped herself down into one of the said booth's cushioned seats. "So…here we are." She looked up at him and sighed. "Are you going to sit down or are you going to stand there? You're making me nervous."

He warily made his way to the booth that she was occupying and slowly eased into the seat across from her. He didn't think he could handle sitting next to her just yet.

"Now then," she paused, uncapping the bottles full of the precious alcohol, "where should I start?" She was quiet, contemplating where to begin her tale. "Oh yes," she nodded to herself, "the night of the carriage accident."

Nellie stopped talking for awhile after that, content to stare out of one the windows. Her sudden and prolonged silence was eerie and it made him uneasy. Though, he too, was lulled into silent contemplation after a spell. He visibly flinched, however, when she started speaking again after taking a sip of gin straight from the bottle.

"Well, actually, I should really start the week before the accident. That's when everything truly was set in motion."

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Next stop, 1863! Please review, I can't tell you enough just how much it means to me. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up. Like I said, I'm have some computer troubles. Hope you'll join me for the next installment!_


	5. AN 1

_A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let y'all know that I have not abandoned the story. Updates are going to quite sporadic considering my computer isn't working at the moment. Plus I've been absolutely swamped with coursework for Anatomy and Physiology 2 and Medical Terminology. Finals are coming up and then there's a month break after that. _

_Here are two previews of the next chapter:_

_She couldn't help but stare at him as he came in. It wasn't like it was the first time she had seen him, they had grown up together after all. But lately, whenever Benjamin's amber eyes focused on her, her stomach heart would beat harder and her stomach would be full of butterflies. She was coming to realize that her fondness for him was growing into something much more than friendship._

"_I'd be glad to, Eleanor." _

_He gave her a smile that made her heart melt and her own smile grow larger. She handed him her purchases. As did so, their hands touched, causing Nellie to blush and quickly turn her face away._


	6. Chapter 5 To Market, To Market

_A/N: Yes, I know, I know, it's been a long time. You've probably wondered if I died or something. Never fear my friends, I am alive! I had a massive case of writer's block that crippled me for about a month. Not to mention that the holidays are quite hectic. This was a particularly difficult chapter to get through because it sets up everything, and trying to be historically accurate is a bit difficult. Can anyone guess where the parents' names come from? Hint: one has to do with Burton, not the abhorrence that is hat other book. I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: QueenLovett did not own Sweeney Todd. QueenLovett does not own Sweeney Todd. QueenLovett will never own Sweeney Todd…**_

_**Chapter Five: To Market, To Market…**_

**London, **

**November 6****th****, 1843**

"Nellie!"

"Coming, Mother!"

Young Eleanor Johnson descended the stairs from the servants' quarters, putting on her cap and straightening the apron of her maid's uniform. The said uniform, consisting of dull greys, whites, and blacks, could not however dampen her vivacity. Her spirit and liveliness shined though the somber clothing. Her wild auburn curls were piled up in a bun under her cap, but had a habit of escaping. Her big doe eyes had a twinkle of mischief in them and her pert little nose would wrinkle up whenever she gave a merry laugh. Her pale skin reminded many of a fresh winter snow, but when she blushed and laughed, her cheeks would bloom a rosy pink hue. And her ruby red lips were always ready to twist into a mischievous smirk.

The fifteen-year old made her way into the kitchen, where her mother stood calmly cooking the Barker's breakfast amongst the chaos of the frenzied staff.

"What is it mother?"

"I need you to take this tray into the dining room."

"Yes ma'am"

A thin man, obviously a butler from the make of his clothes, entered the room as she was leaving.

"Good morning Father."

"Hello Sweetheart." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as his daughter passed by him into the dining room. Her parents' greetings to each other were cut off as the door slammed shut behind her.

Nellie wheeled the tray to the table where Elizabeth and Edward Barker were sat waiting for their meal. There was an empty seat across from Mrs. Barker, but Nellie set a plate down anyway. It would not be long before the young master Barker would be down. Sure enough, as soon as she had poured the tea, Nellie could hear Benjamin coming down the stairs.

She found that she could not help but stare at him. He was what would be called classically handsome and had the habit of making many girls her age swoon. It wasn't like it was the first time she had seen him; they grew up together, after all her parents were working for the Barkers before she was even born. But lately, whenever Benjamin's amber eyes focused on her, her heart would beat faster and her stomach would suddenly have filled with butterflies. She was starting to realize that her fondness for him was growing into something much more than mere friendship.

Mrs. Barker coughed daintily, knocking Nellie out of her trance. "Thank you, Nellie. I think that will be all for now," she said with a knowing smile. "I'm sure your parents would like you to join them for breakfast soon."

"Yes, Mrs. Barker." Blushing, she hurried out of the room and into the area that the servants took their meals in.

Upon sight of his daughter, George Johnson exclaimed, "There you are! We were starting to wonder what was taking you so long."

"I'm sorry, but Benjamin what late again this morning."

"Oh, that boy, his head stays in the clouds more than is healthy. I don't know why but it reminds me of a certain girl I know" Angela Johnson loved to tease her daughter about how often she caught Nellie daydreaming. "Anyways, Nellie, I need you to go shopping for me. I would, but the Barkers are expecting guests today. I'm going to be too busy in the kitchen to do it myself."

"Why can't one of the other maids do it?"

"Because I trust you and I know that you'll do it without making any mistakes or forgetting anything. Plus, if you're going to be head cook one day, you'll be doing this quite often enough on your own. I wrote down everything you need to do. Finish up your breakfast first, love. Then I'll need you to go while the rest of us get the house in order."

Not fifteen minutes late, Nellie was out the back door, on her way to the market. She was almost at the end of the lane when her mother shouted out, "Don't forget the butcher's!"

Nellie had just bought a nice bunch of pears from the fruit stand and was debating whether her mother might appreciate some fresh apples as well, when she felt the sensation of someone staring at her. Looking around quickly, she saw no one. Nellie turned back around to haggle with the cart owner, when she heard a very familiar voice cry out, "Eleanor!"

There was only one person who ever called her by her full name. It was Benjamin and he was coming towards her, smiling.

"Benjamin? What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid I kept getting in the way of the preparations. Your mother told me to come find you and see if you could use my help. Is there anything you need me to do?" 

A fond smile made its way onto Nellie's face. Benjamin was always so eager about everything. His optimism and enthusiasm were some of his most attractive qualities. Unlike the majority of young men that shared his status, he was never afraid to get his hands dirty.

"Well… my shopping basket is getting a bit heavy. Maybe you could carry it for me?"

"I'd be glad to, Eleanor." He gave her a smile that made her heart melt and her own smile grow larger. She handed him her purchases. As she did so, their hands touched, causing Nellie to blush and quickly turn her face away.

He grunted when he took the basket. "Goodness, Eleanor! What have you got in there?" Another thing Benjamin loved to do was to tease her.

Of course she gave as good as she got.

"Oh just the standard ingredients for a good old fashioned English stew, potatoes, onions, indigestible stones…"

Nellie was pleased when she received a hearty laugh out of him.

"I just need to get these apples, and then we'll head over to the butcher's."

A merry little bell greeted them as Benjamin open the door to the butcher's shop for Nellie.

"Hello? Mr. Lovett?"

As soon as Nellie's query was let loose upon the air, a portly gentleman around the age of forty emerged from the back room.

"Miss Johnson! It's always such a pleasure to see you! I trust your mother is doing well?"

"Hello. She's doing quite fine. In fact, Mother's probably up to her elbows in baking right now. That's why I'm here actually."

"I see," he said wiping his dirty hands on a towel. His eyes lingered on Nellie for a bit too long to be considered either appropriate or comfortable. Finally, his eyes swept off of Nellie's form and landed on the eighteen-year old Benjamin standing next to her.

"And who's this? Your new beau?"

Blushing, she tried to keep herself together. Nellie was not expecting the conversation to take that turn.

"Oh, dear no! Do you recall the family that my family works for? Well, this is their son, Benjamin."

The young Barker knew this was his cue to enter into the conversation. "A pleasure to meet you, sir" He was getting the distinct impression that Eleanor was feeling uneasy in the presence.

"The round man let out a snort at this, and uttered a curt "I'm sure." He narrowed his eyes at the lad as well.

"Yes… I… that is…" Nellie cleared her throat. "Pleasantries aside, I'm afraid I'm going to need that meat."

Looking back at her, as if he had not just been glaring at her companion, he pasted on a syrupy smile. "What did you need exactly?"

She stopped to look at the list her mother had given her. "Some bacon, pork loin, beef steaks. And do you have any fresh mutton?"

"I'll see what I've got in the back. I won't be gone long." Nodding at her, he left the room.

After Mr. Lovett had taken his departure, Benjamin observed his companion's posture relax.

"Are you alright Eleanor?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" There was a slight look of confusion in her chocolate eyes.

"It's just…" He hesitated, not sure if his question would offend her. "You seem on edge is all."

"I didn't think my discomfort was that noticeable."

"It's not that obvious."

"Then how can you tell?" she asked him, her right eyebrow rose slightly.

He bestowed a small smile upon her in response. "We've been friends for years. I would like to think that I've gotten to know you somewhat. At least enough to recognize your signs of distress."

Nellie looked relieved, as if she was glad that he had noticed. "Truth is coming into this place always makes me nervous." She opened her mouth to say something else when Mr. Lovett entered the room again. She quickly tensed up again.

It was then that Benjamin noticed what was truly bothering her. It was the butcher's actual presence that was causing his friend so much grief.

"You're in luck today, Miss Johnson. We've a lovely and fresh hank of mutton that came in this morning. Will that be sufficient?"

"Yes, that'll be fine."

"I'll get my boys to deliver it right away. Am I to put it on the tab?"

"If you please."

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your day Miss Johnson. You're always welcome in my shop. I hope to see you and your mother soon."

Benjamin noted that Mr. Lovett was giving Nellie a look that made him distinctly uncomfortable. But Nellie politely nodded to the man and uttered a soft good-bye before exiting the shop quickly.

It was obvious to Ben that something was going on between the older man and his young friend. He turned around to say farewell to Mr. Lovett, but the rotund man had already disappeared into the back of his shop. Perplexed, he left the shop to catch up with his companion.

The aforementioned companion was setting a swift pace that would soon cause her to be lost from his line of vision entirely. He called out her name, but she was too far away to hear. Running up to her, Ben was finally able to get her attention. She slowed down enough for him to catch up, but she looked very eager to leave.

"Eleanor?"

"I'm sorry. I had to get out of there."

"Because it's a butcher's shop?"

"No, that's not really it. It's more because of the actual butcher."

"I thought I sensed something between the two of you."

"Whenever I go into that place, he's always leering at me. I'm not naïve; I know what he means by it. I was relieved when you said you'd go with me today." She smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm. "It meant a lot to me."

A slight tinge of red could be seen on his cheeks. He put his hand over hers. "I'm glad I could be of service to you." Smiling back at her, he added, "I think we should be heading back soon. Your mother will have my head if we have not returned by noon."

"Well then, I wouldn't want to get you into trouble."

Laughing they linked arms and set off for home.


End file.
